The present invention relates to an automobile seat restraint system for a child, and a method for securing the child in a typical adult-sized automobile seat.
Automobile seat restraint systems for children include child car seats and child booster seats. These systems are designed to protect a child from injury or death in the event of an automobile collision, but they are often inconvenient to use. For example, these systems occupy a large amount of space within an automobile, reducing space available for transport of additional objects and people. Further, installation and removal of these systems is difficult and time consuming, making it impractical for some users to install and remove these systems whenever a seating arrangement within the automobile changes.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a safe and convenient automobile seat restraint system for a child. The present invention addresses this unmet need.
Systems have been disclosed in the art that relate to automobile seat restraint systems for children. These include items that have been patented and published in patent application publications. However, these devices are often inconvenient to use. In view of the systems disclosed in the art, it is submitted that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing automobile seat restraint systems for children. In view of the present disclosure, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in structural and functional elements from devices, systems, and methods in the art, and the present invention substantially fulfills an unmet need in the art.